


"True Love" in Classroom Zero

by Aurya



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Artistic Meme, Gen, In Another Spiral, Truth or Dare, dice game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short scenes inspired by deviantART users AuraXtreme and SerikaArenai. See inside for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"True Love" in Classroom Zero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconai Auracto (AuraXtreme)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Draconai+Auracto+%28AuraXtreme%29).



> A little background exposition for ya. My boyfriend Draco, deviantARTist AuraXtreme, did a fun little meme a few years back on a challenge from a friend. "SerikaArenai's True Love Meme" required the participant to pick characters, assign them to numbers 01-10, and then draw the scenarios given... in theory, anyway. In practice, Draco can't draw to save his life, so he wrote little scenes for the scenarios instead (the chick who challenged him had done the same thing). Per his challenge, he loaded it up with girls from Pokémon Conquest, Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy VI.
> 
> Giving it another read for giggles, I noticed he had commented on it himself, saying he wanted to do a second round "with Class Zero in numeric order"... and then, four months later, that he had written briefings on hat would happen if he did (using Jack instead of Tiz, "since Tiz is an outsider", and in the Another Spiral ending, "to make it less serious".
> 
> And the ensuing mental images were just too funny for me to ignore.

**SerikaArenai's True Love Meme**  
Written by: Aurya  
With notes by Draconai

Characters  
01: Ace Al-Rashia  
02: Deuce Al-Rashia  
03: Trey Al-Rashia  
04: Cater Al-Rashia  
05: Cinque Al-Rashia  
06: Sice Al-Rashia  
07: Seven Al-Rashia  
08: Eight Al-Rashia  
09: Nine Al-Rashia  
10: Jack Al-Rashia

* * *

 

Scenario #1  
03 works up the courage to ask out 07

Draco's note: Well, I hear band membership is an easy pickup line.  
Aurya: The problem is, the Classmates Zero are legally siblings, and we share the headcanon that that relates to pseudo-sibling relationships, so a straight "pickup line" scene isn't going to work.  
-

_Like a sword / I run / Into the heat of day_

Crush40's "Knight of the Wind" roared into Seven's ears as she dashed along the Akademeia jogging track. Every afternoon, she found an excuse to come out here and push her body, running until she could barely see through the sweat in her eyes.

_Like a knight / I fight / Until the fight is-_

HELLO, THERE!

The abrupt interruption brought Seven stumbling to a stop. Crush40 picked back up as she checked her phone, finding a text message waiting for her. It was from Trey; with an annoyed sigh, she switched the device to vibrate before checking the contents.

**How do you feel about me owing you a favour?**

Seven scoffed at Trey's query.  **That depends entirely on what I have to do for you to owe me one** , she sent him back; then she resumed her jogging. She had barely made it ten paces before the reply came through; he must have been preparing the message while she responded.

**Some Concordian girl is trying to hit on me**

**And...?**

**I told her I had a date**

That was all the information she needed to figure out exactly what Trey was asking her to do.  **You're kidding** , she accused.

Sadly, no, he was not kidding.  **She's currently following me around and feigning ignorance as to the obviousness of her surveillance. Would you be willing to meet me at Silver Sniper at 18:00?**

A sigh emerged as Seven checked the time:  _17:03_. She was almost done her run for the day; an hour was plenty of time for her to shower, get changed, and be there in time for Trey. Admittedly, Silver Sniper  _was_  the best café on Akademeia grounds, but she nonetheless sent him a pointed  **You owe me**  before she got back to running.

_Hey all / (Hey all!) / Welcome to the end is near..._

Not quite an hour later, she stepped into Silver Sniper to find Trey waiting at the counter. As he had claimed, there was a Concordian girl in the corner of the bar with her eyes trained on him; with an exasperated sigh that she tried to disguise as exhaustion, she approached the counter and took the seat nearest him. "You're early," she mused.

Trey shot her a thankful look. "King convinced Jack to cancel practice today," he observed. "I was here sooner than I expected."

Out the corner of her eye, Seven saw the Concordian shoot her a murderous glare. "I think you've got yourself a stalker," she murmured. Then, turning to the counter as the barista approached; "Roundtable Smoothie, please."

"Put it on my tab," Trey insisted.

"That is not your debt repaid," Seven reprimanded under her breath.

"I didn't think it was."

* * *

 

Scenario #2  
01 is having a romantic picnic with 04. 08 is upset.

Draco's note: Hot damn, no kidding Eight's gonna be upset.  
Aurya: "Pseudo" being the operative prefix up there. Draco's said that any serious shipping for Type-0 is futile, except for obvious canon like Machina with Rem, but you can't hate us for trying!  
-

"And again!"

Ace only groaned as Cater twirled their weapon. "Why did I think of this?"

The two of them both had their schedules open today, and Ace had offered to take Cater to the Akademeia park for a picnic, citing that he "needed some time away from the bustle and would appreciate the company". Cater had accepted, and on arriving they had found a paintball pistol and paint-splattered targets set up - a fun little game for anyone bored. Ace was the one who had suggested a little contest between them; if one of them hit the bull's-eye, the other would take one order from the sharpshooter if they couldn't.

This was Cater's sixteenth bull's-eye, and as she handed Ace the pistol and snatched a sandwich out of the basket, the bookworm had a feeling he was not going to shoot a third. A heavy breath passed through his lips; he raised the pistol two-handed, closed one eye to sight the target, and fired.

Third ring from the center.

A groan passed through Ace's lips as he set the pistol down. "Damn," he groaned, grabbing a sandwich for himself.

"You know what your problem is?" Cater advised. "You're closing your eye. You gotta keep both eyes open when you're sniping."

"Say that sooner," Ace muttered.

"I was having too much fun," Cater insisted, polishing off her last bite. "Now, for your order."

Ace turned away. "No more acrobatics, please," he protested.

Cater stepped up close to him. "Sweep me off my feet," she challenged.

The bookworm blinked. "What?"

"Sweep me off my feet," she insisted. "You know, like dancers always do on stage."

"Wha...!?" Ace shook his head. "Why would you-?"

He was silenced when Cater threw both arms around his neck, whispering into his ear. "Don't turn your head," she whispered. "Check my seven o'clock."

Ace's gaze shifted, and he saw a Class Tenth cadet watching them attentively. "Her?" he whispered.

"Her," Cater confirmed. "I lost a bet. Queen messed up bad in her last game. She said I had to try and do something 'couple-ish' where Eight couldn't see me."

"Now I'm curious as to what you would have won," Ace observed. Then, putting his arms around her; "But first..."

Cater laughed as Ace swept her around. She was hanging backwards off his arms when her expression went from one of joy to one of horror. Ace followed her gaze to see the very person he did  _not_  want to see him in this situation, standing across the park with his eyes wide.

Suffice to say, Cater had not met the terms of her bet.

* * *

 

Scenario #3  
How does 10 react to getting sexy lingerie from 05?

Draco's note: ...{doubles over laughing}  
Aurya: Well, can't say I don't appreciate the freedom to work!  
-

It was New Year's Eve, 842 RG. Class Zero, having been on various holiday trips, had elected to meet up in Keziah for their annual fireworks show - and though not everyone had made it, there were still plenty of festivities to keep the attendees happy.

Cinque and Deuce were chatting joyfully about having seen Ace and Mutsuki on their way out of town when King approached them. "Deuce, five minutes."

"Oh!" The flautist got to her feet - Ryid had asked her to help him with a lighthearted performance amidst the fireworks show, and she had requested King warn her as midnight approached. "Right, thanks. Sorry, Cinque, I gotta go."

"Break a leg, Deuces!" Cinque cheered. As she took off, she caught sight of Jack at the punch bowl, and got to her feet as she approached him. "Hey, Jackie!"

"Huh?" Jack turned as the gossip approached. "Oh, Cinque, hey. Wondering where you were."

Cinque giggled. "I wasn't doing much," she admitted, pouring herself a glass of punch. "Why, did you wanna talk to me?"

Jack chuckled nervously. "Something like that," he mused. "You sent me a gift for Christmas, right? That wasn't a joke by someone else?"

"Nuh-uh," Cinque confirmed. "That was me." She leaned against the drink counter, and an expression of worry crossed her face. "Why, was it broken when it got there?"

"No, no," Jack insisted. "Everything was... intact." He glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching him; then, paying little attention to the fact that Cinque had a drink to her lips, he asked, "Could you tell me why you thought I'd want a leopard-print bra and panties?"

Cinque's reaction could only be described as an Agito spit-take. Her glass fell as she started coughing, and she turned to Jack with a shout of "Thought you'd want a  _WHAAAA?_ "

~

Meanwhile, in Azurr, Queen was trying to figure out how to safely re-package a drum set that she estimated to have a retail value of some 580,000 gil - which she had unpackaged on Christmas Eve in a drunken stupor.

* * *

 

Scenario #4  
Moonlit cruise. 02. 09

Draco's note: On one hand, I don't see it. On the other hand, a "cruise" in Orience doesn't necessarily mean a water vessel...  
Aurya: Airship cruise? Hmm...  
-

"Worst. Night. Ever."

Nine Al-Rashia's brilliant idea: hijack a dominion airship from the shuttle fleet for a Class Zero joyride across the night skies of Orience. The intended joyriders: Ace, Deuce, Trey, Cater, Cinque, Sice, Seven, Eight, Nine, Jack, Queen, King, Machina, Rem, Naghi, Carla, Quon, Ryid, Mutsuki, Aria. The problem: people in Akademeia tend to notice when you're lurking around the airship landing late at night. The result: the airship leaving before everyone was on board.

The passengers accounted for: Deuce, Nine, Carla, Quon, Aria.

The latter three were meeting below decks; Nine was at the helm, on the grounds that "This was my stupid idea, yo, I'm not gonna make you guys fly it", and Deuce was sitting at the prow to enjoy the sights. Carla's outburst was met with little objection. "It's astonishing how little there is to keep passengers occupied," Quon observed. "I suppose that's what happens when you steal a vessel made for quick ferrying trips."

"Well," Aria mused, "there is one frickin' thing we could do to make this frickin' night fun."

Carla turned to her. "There is?"

"No, there's not," Quon corrected. Drawing out a pocketwatch; "And even if there is, the statement of 'worst night ever' holds true, seeing as we are officially one minute into the morning."

"Do you have to be frickin' specific at a time like this?" Aria protested. "And don't frickin' tell me it's not gonna be fun, you haven't frickin' heard it yet."

Quon raised an eyebrow. "Heard what?"

Aria glanced up to make sure Deuce wasn't about to come below decks. "Did you take a good look at  _all_  the frickin' rooms?" she asked. "There's a frickin' gourmet kitchen in here, fully stocked with food and recipes and frickin' everything. I think it's a frickin' long-journey rider, too, not just a frickin' ferry. And the cabin's got a frickin' table you could fit a whole frickin' class at. Class Twelfth, even. Plus, they're prepared for a frickin' problem with the lights, they've got candles and torches and everything. Plus plus, Nine made me get Trey's frickin' guitar."

"Okay," Carla mused, "so we've got a multi-purpose ride and a set of strings. What's your point?"

"Use your frickin' heads," Aria reprimanded. "We've got a boy, and a girl, and a frickin' full moon, and a frickin' dinner waiting to be made."

Carla and Quon exchanged glances, and as they turned back to Aria they found the orderly with a grin on her face.

"Either of you know how to play a frickin' guitar?"

~

" _Do you remember the touch of the wind on you?_  
_Softer than whispers of angel that falls in love_  
 _Do you remember the sound of the ocean waves?_  
 _Breaking alone time after time_  
 _Ah_ "

Quon could, in fact, play guitar, and was none too shabby a vocalist. Aria had elected to take the helm while Carla guided Deuce and Nine to the candlelit table. Deuce had the  _reddest_  blush on her face, and Nine was glaring at Carla the whole time as she wheeled out a meal.

"Your first course for the day, Sir Nine and Lady Deuce," Carla greeted. "Saucy squid ink spaghettini."

"Was this really necessary?" Deuce asked.

"Oh, come now," Carla insisted. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a couple's trip in Rubrum? You can't ask for a ship of your own. You gotta buy out the whole passenger company to get off right before it leaves. I mean, you two should consider yourselves lucky!"

Nine turned to her. "I'm gonna dance on your grave, you know, hey."

Carla clicked her tongue. "You enjoy," she insisted. "I'm going to go get the second course ready."

"Maybe a nice jig, yo?" Nine continued. "I might take lessons first."

" _Close your eyes to find yourself  
In a mystic timeline_ "

* * *

 

Scenario #5  
06 wants to impress 10. How does 06 do it?

Draco's note: At scythepoint.  
Aurya: Well, maybe.  
-

"En garde!"

Anyone in Rubrum could tell you that Akademeia's fencing program was nothing half-assed. Everyone in Class Zero had partaken in it at some point, and now, the twelve core members of the class were partaking in a friendly tournament between them.

'Friendly' in this case meaning 'no holds barred'.

The final match was between Queen and Sice - first to three hits, as with the other matches - and as they took their stances, Kurasame lashed his hand down. "Allez!" Queen went for a quick thrust off the bat, but Sice parried the attempt with a strong sweep of her own foil. When she failed to strike at the opportunity, Queen tried for another blow, only to receive another vicious parry. Again did Sice refused to take the initiative, and again did Queen try for a blow; this time, Sice acted with lightning speed, beating the attack aside and lashing a sharp thrust in Queen's shoulder.

"A hit!"

Queen tried to act faster, feinting for one blow and trying for another, but Sice was not to be fazed; as before, three strikes parried, and then another fierce strike, this one landing on Queen's ribs.

"A hit!"

Aggravated at this point, Queen tried to strike out with a rapid offensive; this time Sice acted sooner, grabbing her foil by the hilt before landing a nasty blow to the stomach with her knee. As Queen stumbled away, Sice pulled the weapon out of her hands, and quickly targeted her unstruck shoulder with another thrust.

"A hit! Sice's victory!"

The rest of the Class applauded as Sice stepped away, leaving Queen winded on the stage. With a chuckle, Jack approached the victor, remarking, "You fight dirty, you know that?"

"What part of free-for-all didn't you get?" Sice demanded.

"I'm just sayin'," Jack insisted. "In a fair fight, she'd have kicked your ass."

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Sice argued. "And don't act like you get to play high-ground, you lost to Cinque."

Cinque heard that. "That wasn't a win!" she protested. "That was me getting lucky!"

"You heard her," Jack insisted. "Straight-up, I could shut you down."

"Oh, that's a challenge," Sice snapped. "Kurasame!"

"I heard you."

Outside the arena, a group of Classmates Sixth, hoping to catch Kurasame on his way back, heard him call out - thrice, in short succession - "A hit!"

* * *

 

Scenario #6  
How do 04 and 01 share their first kiss?

Draco's note: A game of dare dice.  
Aurya: "Dare dice" is a little game Draco's been meaning to write about. You roll two dice (preferably of different colours), with each count referring to a player. Die1 has to take a dare from Die2. But for the purposes of this scenario, I'm gonna play it a little differently. This time. And consequently I'm not going to skip to the fun bit. I think it's kind of a fun game, I'd love to play it. This might be a bit longer than the others.  
-

"Brrr... it's  _cold_  outside!"

It was the last day of winter break, and with a last chance to have some fun, Class Zero had decided to play a game of dare dice. The rules were simple; the guys headed out to the cemetery, and the girls waited around in Classroom Zero. The girls picked something for their victim to do, and the guys came up with a condition for their victim to be in. Then, each party rolled a die, with each player corresponding to a roll on that die. Although the victims were not permitted to view them on their rolls, Trey had set up some cameras in the garden so that those not subject to the meeting could watch what was happening - for there were  _no_  secrets among Class Zero.

Cinque was coming in from the first dares of the game. Trey had been in the garden himself, sentenced to stand there with his back to whoever, and Cinque had been sent to give him a solid slug to the back. At her comment, Aria - who, having been asked to check their dares before they rolled, was watching the game with amusement - only shook her head. "It's the frickin' seventh of Ignismens," she reprimanded, "of  _course_  it's frickin' cold outside!"

It was at that moment that Queen's phone - sitting next to the display for Trey's camera - vibrated loudly against the desk. She quickly swept it up, checking the text coming in - it was from Ace.  **The feeds are holding up on this end. What about you?**

**Coming in clear** , Queen replied. This was a new set of cameras, and Trey had been worried that they wouldn't be working well; consequently, he had insisted that Queen let him know if the feed was functional. Trusting Ace to pass the message, she set her phone down. "Okay, Cinque. What's the next dare?"

Cinque hummed in thought, a hand on her chin. "Let's see... since it's super-cold outside, you gotta take a piece of clothes off of whoever's out there!"

"I'm guessing socks and shoes don't count," Cater observed.

"Nuh-uh," Cinque confirmed. "You gotta take the biggest one!"

Seven turned to Aria. "Roll, please."

Aria shook the die between both hands, casting it to the floor between the girls. It came up a six, and Sice smirked. "Alright, then." Making her way to the door; "Let me know when he's ready."

The others all went to the camera feed. It wasn't long before Eight came out, wearing a very heavy jacket, with a few sets of handcuffs in his hands; as the girls watched, he sat down near one of the benches, cuffing his ankles to each other, and then one ankle to the leg of the bench before cuffing one hand to the arm of the seat and raising a thumbs-up - the cue for the girls that he was in position.

"You're clear," Queen announced.

Sice threw the door open - and, feeling the chill, quickly rushed out and closed it behind her. On the display, Eight had a look of evident horror on his face as Sice approached him threateningly. He was largely relieved when all she did was run the zipper on his jacket down, pull it off of one arm, and unwrap it from him. She paused when it was off the other arm and hanging off his handcuffs; then she drew out her phone.

SILENCE! I KILL YOU!

All the girls turned to Cinque on hearing her ringtone of choice. Sheepishly, she drew the phone out of her pocket, changing it to vibrate before checking Sice's message.  **Does he take the jacket back with him, or do I?**

**He can take it back. It's cold out! >:#**

Sice shot the camera a glare, uttering a "Really?" that could be heard over the feed; then she stormed back towards the door, leaving Eight to loose the safeties on his cuffs as she stepped in. "What's the point of taking off his jacket if you're gonna give it back to him?" she demanded.

"I didn't think he was gonna wear an extra!" Cinque defended. "I just wanted a quick little cold! What's the next one, Sicey?"

"Let's see..." Sice was quiet for a few second before snapping his fingers. "When he comes out, you gotta straddle him for a count of twenty. No rushing, no taking your time."

The girls exchanged surprised/excited glances.

Aria spoke up. "What if he's standing up?" she asked. "You can't frickin' straddle someone who's standing up."

Sice pursed her lips. "Point there. If he's standing, you gotta put a leg around him."

"Let's see who does it," Deuce observed. "Aria?"

~

"That look on her face, I thought she was gonna deck me."

Eight got back to the cemetery and immediately threw his jacket back on. The others were just in their uniforms; they had set up a table with an umbrella to roll their dice on and set up the camera feed, and as the latest victim arrived Trey only rolled his eyes. "You can take a punch," he reprimanded. "I think you're the only one here who can-"

"So, hey, what do we gotta do?" Nine interrupted, asking Eight.

"Lie down in the snow," Eight replied, hardly hesitating. "It's already deep enough to make that a challenge. And no kicking it around first."

Ace held out his deck, from which Eight drew four cards - their method of picking who got to roll the die, without a neutral party. 2, A, 4, K; Eight handed them back to Ace as he announced, "King, roll it."

King rolled the die as Ace started shuffling. It came up a five. "Jack."

"Alright, then," Jack groaned. "Wish me luck."

Once he was on his way to the garden, they turned on the feed. As soon as Jack was out in the garden, he turned around, fell onto his ass, and lay back, his right hand staying raised so that his thumbs-up was visible to the girls. They had two cameras set up, with a split-screen display to show both feeds - one facing the door to Classroom Zero, and one facing the benches - and as the door opened, Queen stepped out.

To the guys' amused surprise, she proceeded to walk around him so that she was standing at his feet facing him; then she stepped over him and dropped onto him, straddling him and grinding on him roughly. Ace turned away in three seconds, muttering, "I can't watch this" - as he tended to when their games of dare dice got to this point. Jack had the most awkward look on his face, and Queen's hair was dangling in front of hers, hiding her expression.

It was twenty seconds before she got off of him, brushing the snow off her legs before stepping back into the Classroom. The moment she was past him, Jack shot upright, stumbling in the snow before rushing back into the cemetery.

"Boy," he groaned. "That escalated quickly."

"Give us something to do," King reprimanded.

Jack didn't respond immediately, reaching into the 'bag of supplies' they had brought to the game. From it, he drew a large, thin blanket. "Up against the wall," he mused. "Chest and face. Put this between you and it. Ace?"

The bookworm held out his newly-shuffled cards, and Jack drew them. J, 8, 10, Q; with a chuckle, he handed them back. "Eight, roll it for me."

~

"Of course I'd get the first roll as soon as we get to this point."

Queen stepped in with a crimson blush across her face. Sice only laughed at her. "Well, what are you gonna have us do?"

"You have to bite him," Queen replied. "Any exposed skin. You go up against him, and bite him - hard."

"Oh, frickin' Finis, not this again," Aria muttered. This always happened on the girls' end; as soon as someone got embarrassed, they'd launch a dare guaranteed to fluster someone, from which things would just escalate. Rarely did they account for the fact that they might have to suffer their own dare - and it had happened more than once. With a sigh, the orderly grabbed the die and shook it, rolling it into the ring.

It came up a two.

"Deuces, that's you," Cinque observed.

A nervous chuckle from the flautist. "Lovely," she murmured. She stepped up to the door, waiting for the mark that the boys were ready. The others checked the feed; Cater started laughing when she saw Jack stepping out again with a very frustrated look, what looked like a blanket over his shoulder. He spread the blanket before him before pushing himself against the wall, chest and face; after a moment, he gave a thumbs up.

"You're good," Cater replied.

Deuce - who was quite worried about Cater's laugh - stepped outside, barely cracking the door. On seeing Jack there, she only sighed, giving a light giggle for herself, before stepping forward. Eyes shifting towards the cameras, she approached Jack from behind and pressed up against him.

"This might hurt," she warned.

Jack could barely see her in his position. "Deuce? Is that yo- _OW!_ " His yelp was heard through the door as Deuce dug her teeth into his neck, pulling away quickly and stepping back into the classroom. Jack pulled away, reaching for his neck; she hadn't bit him hard enough to break his skin, and once he was sure he wasn't bleeding, he grabbed the blanket and retreated into the cemetery.

"Looks like they're getting serious," he told the guys.

"Looks like," Ace chuckled, holding out his deck.

Jack drew his cards; 4, K, 2, A. Handing them back to Ace, he stuffed the blanket back into the bag and drew out a pair of earmuffs and a blindfold. "Sit down on the bench," he said firmly, "and put these on. Ace, roll for me. And don't roll  _me_  this time."

"I didn't do that on purpose," Eight protested.

"You  _can't_  do that on purpose," Trey reprimanded. "Kurasame made sure these were even-cut and equally balanced. You can't deliberately-"

Ace cut him off by rolling the die.

~

"Did you make him bleed?" Queen asked as Deuce stepped in.

"I don't think so," Deuce replied.

Aria sighed. "Well, better frickin' luck next time," she mused. "What's your game?"

Deuce set her face, drawing out her phone - only to lower it with a roll of her eyes. "Anyone got a timer on their phone?" she asked. "Mine's been acting up."

"I got one!" Cinque replied.

"Alright," Deuce mused firmly. "Sixty seconds on the clock. When he gets out there, you grab him. And you make out with him. Tongue and everything."

A chorus of "Ooooh"s echoed around Classroom Zero. Aria only sighed. "What if he's chained up again?" she asked.

"Not 'pick him up' grab him," Deuce explained. "I mean, put your arms around him."

The orderly nodded, shaking the die in her hands. "Alright, who's got the lucky tongue?"

She cast it into the ring.

It came up a four.

"Cater it is," Seven mused.

"Oh, screw me," Cater muttered.

"Save that for next round," Sice taunted.

Cater shot her a glare and stepped up to the door. "Is he there yet?"

It took a while before the victim came out - and Cinque gave a yelp when she saw who was there. "Oooooooh!"

Ace was there, looking worried and hateful. He had a pair of earmuffs dangling around his neck and a blindfold in one hand; as they watched, he sat down on one of the benches, tied the blindfold around his eyes, and set the earmuffs over his head before raising a thumbs-up.

"Go get 'im," Queen mused.

"That sounds a lot more ominous than it should," Cater mused, stepping out the door.

* * *

 

Scenario #7  
09 cooks a romantic dinner for 07

Draco's note: I've been reading Black Butler lately, and I can totally imagine Nine taking a blowtorch to the meat.  
Aurya: A look at the image next to "He cooked the meat with a blowtorch!" on Chapter 1 page 17 shows that Baldo was using a flamethrower, not a blowtorch.  
-

"One Niner specialty, served hot and ready, yo!"

On a lost bet from King, Nine had been instructed to cook dinner for a Classmate of his choice. Seven had been chosen to sample the javelin-thrower’s cooking, and as Nine stepped up to her table she could smell something suspiciously… crispy. He had a covered platter in hands, and as she turned to him he set it down before her and lifted a the cover.

"Roast Tauricorn."

Seven raised an eyebrow at the lump of black meat before her. "Roasted with what," she demanded, "the blasts at Mutsuki’s bomb range?"

Nine shrugged. "If you’re not hungry, hey, I can give it to Ace’s chocobos."

"I don’t even know if a starving chocobo would eat that," Seven argued. "If you’re gonna cook something, will you at least be careful about it?"

"Hey!" Nine protested. "Cooking is art, yo! And art is explosion!"

* * *

 

Scenario #8  
02 and 03 go to the amusement park! The Tunnel of Love is a must.

Draco's note: Trey elects to lecture Deuce on the origins and purpose of every ride. True love defied.  
Aurya: Disclaimer, I don’t _actually_ know the origins for any of this. I just want to have some fun.  
-

The city of Mi-Go was hosting amusement park, and everyone in Class Zero wanted to go. Alas, with their none-too-coinciding schedules, planning a group arrival was all but impossible, and so everyone in the Class simply agreed to show up if they got the chance. Deuce and Trey arrived right after one another, and opted to journey the amusement together.

Deuce shortly found herself regretting the decision.

"It's astonishing how many of these attractions have turned into mere opportunities for couples to push one another together," Trey observed, coming off a spiel about the Ferris wheel they had just come off of.

In spite her best efforts to tune him out, Deuce had caught enough of each explanation that she was in agreement. A Ferris wheel with enclosed carriages and no seats, a hall of mirrors with more than a few out-of-the-way corners, shooting galleries with prizes that make perfect presents for the girl... it was astonishing. Catching sight of a familiar pair of red capes stepping off the exit of one ride, however, Deuce elbowed Trey to get his attention. "What about the ones that are meant for couples in the first place?" she asked.

Trey followed his gaze to see Machina and Rem stepping out of a Tunnel of Love, hand in hand with a smile on each of their faces. Machina looked rather... dishevelled, and Rem had a spring in her step. "Oh?" he mused. "I'd thought they hadn't time to prepare one of these."

"Do they take time to prepare?" Deuce asked.

She regretted the words in an instant, and braced herself for a lecture; to her surprise, however, Trey simply dismissed it with a "They can, yes" and started towards it. Thoroughly confused, the flautist followed him towards the entry.

The attendant saw them coming and stood at the ready behind the reception. "Hello, you two," he greeted. "Here for a ride?

"Might as well," Deuce preempted, curious as to what Trey was interested in observing.

Trey paid for it, and the two of them boarded the (rather small) boat. Once they were both in, they heard the motor buzzing, and Deuce saw Trey looking around curiously. The interior was decorated with beautiful imagery of couples spending time with one another, and after a while Trey simply sighed. "So they chose the romantic tone, then."

Deuce raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what a Tunnel of Love is for?" she asked. "Romance?"

"Romantic referring to the art fashion," Trey elaborated. "You see, the original concept for a Tunnel of Love was simply a motorized or current-guided boat through a dark tunnel. In fright - or, the pretense of such - the female of the couple would cling to her partner, and allow things to escalate from there. Over time, however, darkness proved to be rather less-than-safe, and so designs began to branch. Some, such as this, elected to decorate the interior with artwork of couples in love. Others chose mirrors along the walls, so that lovers could gaze upon themselves. Still others..."

* * *

Scenario #9  
In a fit of bravery, 08 defends 06 from a bear

Draco's note: "Did you just strangle a grizzly with your bare hands? ...I'm impressed."  
Aurya: Again, thankful for the freedom.  
-

The forests in Rubrum were full of many an unpleasant wildlife. Sice - who had spent a night in Corsi Cave after losing a bet with Ryid - learned the hard way that that included  _bears,_ and that the bears did not take kindly to someone who noticed them and proceeded to run for cover. She was already covered in scratches from the trees she had been running through, and every time she glanced back the bear was closer than it had been; she knew it was only a matter of time before it caught up with her.

A root sticking out of the undergrowth tripped her up, and with a shout she spun to face the beast. By the time she could see clearly, it was four steps away.

Three steps.

Two.

Then a shout from the side drew its attention, and the bear turned in time for someone to slam into its side. Roaring the whole time, it started to thrash - and Sice was  _very_ surprised to see Eight with his arms tight around the beast's neck, choking it slowly, but surely. This gave her the time she needed; Sice quickly pulled herself to her feet and hid behind the nearest tree, perching on a low branch as she watched.

In due time, the beast was unconscious, and Eight stepped off and turned to her. "You alright?"

"Did you just strangle a grizzly with your bare hands?" Sice demanded.

Eight glanced at his own palms. "Um... yeah, I guess."

Sice nodded slowly. "...I'm impressed."

* * *

Scenario #10  
Who delivered 05 the flowers to the hospital? 04 or 09?

Draco's note: Cater did. Cinque proceeds to stump her with a conversation about the language of flowers.  
Aurya: You were playing Syndicate again, weren't you.  
-

Cinque was confined to the Akademeia infirmary after a performance by Jack's band at Triple Venus had escalated into something of a bar fight. Caught in the crossfire and suffering blows from many a thrown bottle, Cinque could not yet safely walk even a week afterwards. So she was left to spend her time reading - something of which she was not particularly fond.

A knock on her door caused her to turn her gaze as someone stepped in. A smile adorned Cinque's face as she saw who it was. "Hi, Cates!"

Cater chuckled at her address, closing the door behind her - and hiding something behind her back. "Hey, Cinque," she greeted. "Feeling better?"

"A little," she admitted, setting her book aside. "I'm getting bored with all these books, though."

"It'd be easy to get bored in here," Cater observed, looking around - infirmary rooms were pretty bland and colourless. She drew out what she was hiding - a beautiful bouquet - and added, "I brought you a little something to spice up the place."

Cinque smiled. "You brought me flowers!" she cheered. "Thanks, Cates!" Accepting them with a smile, she looked over the flowers and asked, "But you know I didn't forget anything, right?"

Cater blinked. "Excuse me?"

"They're forget-me-nots," Cinque explained, beckoning to the flowers. "They're for people who want to remember something that's special to them, or someone who can't remember. For someone who's just gotten hurt, you'd want a wallflower - for getting through a tough time."

"I-I... where did you hear that?" Cater asked. "Was it in your books?"

"Nuh-uh," Cinque replied. "Well, it wasn't in these books. You never heard of the language of flowers?"

"Flowers have a language?"

Cinque only chuckled. "Of course flowers have a language. You could write a story with flowers if you knew what they all meant."

Cater shook her head. "I had no idea," she admitted. "I just told the chick at Floral Fantasy that I wanted flowers for a friend in a bar fight."

"Oooh, I gotcha," Cinque mused. "She thought I was drinking. Shoulda told her I just got in the crossfire." With a smile, she added, "Hey, it coulda been worse. You coulda got me roses."

"What do roses mean?" Cater asked.

"Let's just say you should give some to Eighter."

* * *

Scenario #11  
02 walks in on 07 doing illicit things. How do they respond?

Draco's note: ...I'm not gonna answer that.  
Aurya: When he did it for his all-girls version, he pretty much glossed over the occurrences and just shared a trick for closing a door with a bothersome latch. He doesn't have the balls to write something illicit. Although I probably shouldn't talk, seeing as **I** don't have the  _skills_ to write something illicit and I'm certainly not going to try and polish them in a shits-and-giggles write like this.  
-

"Deuce? What are you doing here?"

Ace was thoroughly surprised to find Deuce sitting in a dark corner of the Moonlight Moonshine bar, with a glass before her. At his call, the flautist raised her gaze to see Ace approaching. She already looked rather tipsy, and with a murmur of "Oh, Ace," she simply turned back to her drink.

The gambler sat down across from her, sliding the drink towards himself. There was a very  _strong_ wine in her glass - and Deuce was not the type to drink heavily. "What happened?" he demanded, knowing that something  _had_ to have happened for this.

Deuce lowered her gaze. "Seven and I had plans to head to Corsi for a shopping trip today," she explained. "We said we'd meet up at noon before we headed out. She was late, so I went to fetch her in case she had forgotten."

"Go on," Ace prompted.

The flautist glared at him. "I went to her in person," she mused.

Ace narrowed his gaze.

"In her room."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She was alone."

A sudden realization struck Ace, and a crimson blush adorned his face.

"Yeah."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna stop there on the grounds that the rest of these would be a pain in the ass to write. Here's a list of the ones I didn't do, and Draco's notes for them.
> 
> Scenario #12: The only way 03 can win 10 back is by finishing first in a marathon  
> Draco's note: And by 'win him back', we mean 'get him to cancel band practice'. And by 'marathon', we mean 'Serendipity-style chocobo race'.  
> Aurya: Draco is heterosexual, okay?
> 
> Scenario #13: Well, 01's hot idea of a date with 06 was a musical...  
> Draco's note: "You hate me, don't you." "Eh, maybe just a little bit."  
> Aurya: I feel like he was referencing something with that. I'm gonna have to ask him.
> 
> Scenario #14: 05 and 08 are about to lose their virginity, right here in this meme...  
> Draco's note: ...Nah, I don't see it. Eight's obviously got a thing for Cater, and even if he's been catching her with Ace he's not a reven- Oh, who am I kidding, I just don't have the balls to write that.  
> Aurya: The closest he ever got to writing a lemon, he juxtaposed dialogue from a swordplay training session earlier in the one-shot, put it in a bedroom, and was very vague/suggestive about the surrounding narration. And FFN's infamous Eliminators STILL got it taken down. Jackasses.
> 
> Scenario #15: 09 and 10 are under the mistletoe. How does this play out?  
> Draco's note: Nine is ballsy and daft, so he just grabs Jack and gets it over with, and Jack is left confused.  
> Aurya: You have got to be the only person on the internet who would ever use 'ballsy' and 'daft' in the same sentence.
> 
> Scenario #16: Is 01 really "tech-savvy" enough to understand 03's interesting present?  
> Draco's note: No. But Cyan-ing an MA is preferable to another Trey lecture.  
> Aurya: Yeah, I can't fit an MA into Another Spiral.
> 
> Scenario #17: 08 and 06 planned a night of fun, complete with a safe word. Who's the dom?  
> Draco's note: On one hand, Sice is a TOTAL dom. On the other hand, watching Sice squirm in ropes would be awesome. Safeword: Rursus.  
> Aurya: In his all-girl's version, the dom in question had to deny the sub's safewords of "pineapple", "snow", and "fire". Because, of course, you can't have your safeword be something that's going to be used.
> 
> Scenario #18: 02 suspects 05 is a stalker, and 02 is the current victim.  
> Draco's note: Except Deuce KNOWS that Cinque's just being Cinque, so she doesn't take it too seriously.  
> Aurya: ...I don't know if I could write Cinque as exhibiting accidental stalker behaviour.
> 
> Scenario #19: 04 and 07 better get married.  
> Draco's note: Another lily wedding? It's like Nomura knows about the army of rose gunners in the KH/FF fandom and is empowering me to combat them.  
> Aurya: With the exception of angry rants and fourteenth-level smalltext on deviantART, he doesn't have the guts to say "yaoi" or "yuri" with a straight face. He thinks it's kinda sweet how "yuri" is Japanese for "lily", so when he wrote a yuri fanfic he came up with the term "lily bomb" (it was a novelization of Pokémon Conquest and he paired Oichi with the female player character). Unfortunately, "yaoi" doesn't mean anything sweet like "yuri" does. Fortunately, "bara" does, so he started referring to yaoi fans as "rose gunners". And as we all know, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy have way too many yaoi fangirls. #PoorUnfortunateSouls


End file.
